


New Territory

by Nevanna



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:21:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1219246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevanna/pseuds/Nevanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kitty wants to believe that they're finally on solid ground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Territory

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on 2/14/14, in response to the "quicksand" challenge on the LiveJournal community **comicdrabbles**. It is set early in Season 2.

“So, now that we’re here, what do you want to do?” Kitty asks as they walk through the revolving doors.

Lance shrugs. “Don’t know. What do you usually do at the mall?”

“I look for shoes on sale. I pick out music. I try to stay out of trouble.”

“Yeah, I’m not so good at that.”

“Which part?” she teases.

He grins. “Any of it.”

“I know you’re trying,” Kitty says softly. “Thanks. Next time, we’ll figure out somewhere else to go.” Some of her friends see him as the trouble that she has to stay away from, even if he’s become more than that. She wants to believe that they’re finally on solid ground, but she can’t stop worrying that it’s really quicksand, and intangibility won’t help her escape. 

Maybe she’s been reading up on metaphors too much.

At the fountain, she fishes a penny out of her pocket with the hand that isn’t holding his. “You’re going to wish?” Lance asks.

“Sure, why not?” Kitty knows that it’ll take more than wishing to make this – whatever they’ve got – work out, but she tosses her coin into the water and hopes that “next time” will only be the beginning.


End file.
